


Resorting

by Monsterboy666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Everyone Has Issues, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Save a horse ride a malfoy, Slytherin, Switch Draco Malfoy, Switch Harry Potter, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterboy666/pseuds/Monsterboy666
Summary: Resorting, truce, and a wet dream.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Resorting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.

Mr. Potter

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is open to you to repeat your 7th year. You will be called 'Eighth years' and have a two person dormitory.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

"Harry!" Luna greeted me as Neville stood behind her

"Harry!" Luna greeted me as Neville stood behind her. They had no surprise gotten together after the war. Always with each other nowadays.

I was happy to be heading back to Hogwarts. Home, in other words.

Little did he know, a surprise was awaiting him at Hogwarts.

"All Eighth years, gather 'round. I know you weren't told this before hand but everyone in the school will be resorted. We have all changed." Mcgonagall spoke as she looked at the students she had previously taught. 

The hall immediately exploded after she finished. 

Oh, damn, I thought. Your going to something about this aren't you? 

Yep.

"Hey!" I stood up yelling as loud as could. Everyone looked at me, suprised. I didn't usually make a scene, but fuck it.

"She's right. Every single one of us has changed. Whether, for bad or good. We changed. And there is nothing we can do about it. It'll help you if your where your supposed to be, surrounded by people who can look at things from your point of view. Even if you've never spoken a word to them. They'll be there. Because their your family." I said before going up Mcgonagall and sitting down in the chair she had beside her. I would show them it wasn't bad to be where you belonged. She placed the hat upon my head and stepped back.

"Hmmm, I'll say, things are a bit different, aren't they?" The hat muttered, yet still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, then. Slytherin!" The hat yelled, startling the students.

The hall once again broke in whispers. 

"Harry Potter! In Slytherin?! No way."

"It's got to be a joke!"

"The Boy Who Lived is in bloody Slytherin?!"

Hermione marched up and took the hat off my head and sitting herself on the floor before giving the hat. I set it on her head.

"Ahh, I see. Another one. Better be, Slytherin!" The hat yelled, once again.

I'm not suprised. She always knew how to get her way. And I believe if your Griffindor, you have to be a little of Slytherin. How else would we-no they, survive.

Shortly after everyone one was sorted, Ron staying in Griffindor, we were escorted to our common rooms,

"Harry?" Hermione asks, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I respond glancing at her. 

"It's going to be ok, right?" She asks, looking hopefully.

"Eventually. But, yeah, it will." I smile patting her shoulder and going to find my dorm.

I walk to the boys dormitory, looking at the doors for my name. 

Malfoy, Potter.

"Hello, Roomie!" Malfoy said behind me, for some reason cheerful.

"Hey." I nodded to him, and pushed the door open.

"I call the bed." Malfoy said, jumping on the only bed in the room.

"There's only one bed?" I asked, shocked. Why would there only be one bed?

Not that you would mind sleeping beside him.

Shut up!

"Here's a note. It says that we have to share a bed to get over our rivalries." That sounds like something Mcgonagall would do. I sighed and sat down on the bed. 

"So, Potter." Malfoy started before stopping himself to take a breath, seemingly readying himself for something.

"Go on." I told him sitting sown beside him.

"What do you say we try at least to get over this little 7 year spat? Start over, so to speak?" He asked, moving a bit farther away, as if expecting a retaliation.

"I'd say 'hell yeah'." I said, smiling and reaching a hand out.

He tentatively took it and smiled back. His hands were soft and gentle and I relished the feeling of holding his hand in mine for the brief moment it was. I'd fancied him ever since I could remember but it would never happen. Friends would be enough. Enemies never would.

"Bed time?" He asked, yawning.

"Yeah." I nod, slipping off my trousers and shirt. I lay down, pulling the covers over us.

"Hey, Harry?" He turned on his side to face me.

"Mmmm?"

"I sometimes have nightmares. Just letting you know."

"Me too." I look at him, wondering what his were about.

"'Night." He mumbled, curling up on his side, facing me.

"'Night." I replied, softly.

***

"Harry! Oh God Harry! Faster, please! Mmmm, that feels so good! Please, Harry!" I woke up to someone moaning in my ear and thrusting against my hip.

"Harry!" The person yelled, their voice masculine and ruff from sleep.

"W-What?" I stuttered, awake.

"Malfoy?" I said, unbelieving. He was still thrusting against my hip and moaning in my ear. And damn, did it give me morning wood.

"Draco? Wake up!" I spoke a bit louder, and shook him.

"W-What?" He woke up, confused.

I couldn't do anything but try not to kiss him. He was having a wet dream about me. I was taking everything in me not to dominate his body or beg him to dominate mine. His hard on was still pressed firmly against me, reminding me of his situation.

"What is it, Harry?" He asked leaning over do his hot breath was hitting my neck.

"Fuck!" I growled out, before moving so Draco was beneath me, his hands on my chest as I kissed his neck, leaving my mark.

"H-Harry!" He cried out in pleasure and surprise.

"You make the most delicious sounds in your dreams. Who was it about?" I asked, even though I already knew. I took the opportunity to grind down hard, pressing my hard cock against his inner thigh, making him gasp and moan.

"Y-You!"

"Good boy," I said, nipping his ear, eliciting another gasp and moan. "Now be a good boy and say my name." I spoke low, running my nose up and down his neck.

"Harry." Wrong.

"Nuh uh." I said, biting down on his neck. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to warn him.

"Daddy!" He cried out, as I ground our hips together, hard.

"Good boy." I kissed his neck, rewarding him.

I pulled back looking at him. His eyes half closed, his breaths short and harsh. He was beautiful. And he was mine.

"Baby?" I asked, drawing his attention by running my hand along his cheek.

"Yes, Daddy?" He replied. I smiled at his choice of name and obedience.

"May I kiss you?" I know it seemed silly after what I had already done, but I wanted to know that it was alright. He nodded reaching his hands towards my face as I leaned down to capture his beautiful red lips. He responded with eagar ambition. 

"Love? May I?" I asked, looking at him for permission, as I put my hands at the waist band of his night clothes. He nodded, lifting his hips so I could remove them. He had removed his shirt before bed so I kissed his porcelain skin, just above his waistband. He let out a low moan, so I pulled his boxers down, watching as his length snapped up.

I looked up at him, before kissing his tip and taking as much as I could in my mouth. He moaned trying to buck his hips. I gently but firmly held him down. His fists clutching the sheets as he writhed beneath me. I kept going until I felt him pulse, almost releasing but I pulled away, making him whine.

"Please, baby. Wait." I told him. I muttered a wandless spell 'Lubricatae' making him gasp as he felt my long digits entering him. He pushed himself in my hand, wanton and needy.

"Now, Daddy, please! I can't wait." He told me, breathing heavily. So of course I complied to my little boy's wish. 

I entered him slowly. When he let out a satisfied whimper, begging for more, I started thrusting, feeling him, wanting this to last forever.

"Come." I commanded, when I knew he couldn't take anymore. I milked our orgasms slowly, enjoying every moment.

"Harry?" He asked, after I pulled out of him.

"Yeah, baby?" I responded, kissing his head.

"Could I ...... top?" He asked, looking to me for permission. And I don't say no to his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." I watched as his eyes lit up with excitement.

He used the same spell I used pushing two fingers into me as he kissed me sinfully.

"Little one?" He asked, pulling back.

"Yes, sir?" I blushed as the dominant name slipped out, but he just smiled.

"Do you want to ride me?" He asked, although he switched our position so I was sitting on top of him. I nodded and raised myself to his tip, before sliding down in one quick movement. He growled and gripped my hips, helping me start a fast rhythm. 

After we had bothe came, we used a cleaning spell and just layer down, cuddling.

"Are we together?" I ask him.

"I kinda hope so. I might have had a crush on you before this." He said, blushing a little.

"Me too." I said, sweetly, reaching up to kiss him.

****

What was the surprise? I guess we'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.


End file.
